User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - Sitting in a Tree! Part 3
Sorry for the LONG wait, well, anyway, here we go to/for the last part, once again, 7/8? No, is to/for, ok once again, i shall quit gibberish, so start/begin, ok? Here we go!:* Dan: Hey, i have an idea, Lizzie! Lizzie: What? Dan: IF we yell for help, maybe somebody can help us down? Lizzie: HEY! Good Idea! Both: HELP! HELP! Hey, over here! HELP! US! *Suddenly, Stampy, Stacy, Sparklez, and even TorqueDawg arrives* Sparklez: Dan and Lizzie? What are you two doing up there? Dan: I, uh, we... TorqueDawg: XD! Dan and Lizzie, sitting in a tree... Sparklez: TorqueDawg, mind your manners! *Pushes him* Ok, anyway, how? Dan: Ahem, as said, we thought that Winslow was stuck in this tree, but turns out that Cassie forgot that it was just a PLUSHIE of Winslow! Stacy: Man, that sure stinks! Stampy: Yeah, guys, hey! Anybody knows how to get them down again? *Everybody starts thinking, then Sparklez snaps his fingers!* Sparklez: HEY! :D, i got an idea, guys! Stacy: What is it, welp? Sparklez: With a scissor lift! *Places it near the tree, he steps on it* IF i move up, i can get them back down, again! Everybody Else: YAY! Sparklez: Worth a shot! *Gets upwards, ONLY for it to stop btw, suddenly!* WHAT THE? *Notices that it is old, so suddenly, it fells apart* O_O *Stares at camera* CRAP! AAAAAH! *Falls on TorqueDawg* TorqueDawg: UGH! Sparklez: HEY! I am alive! TorqueDawg: Oh, lovely! CAN YOU GET OFF ME NOW!? Sparklez: Gee, sorry! Sparklez: Well, cat, you can do better, if cooler? Stampy: So, uh, it may not be cooler, BUT, i will use balloons! *Ties his own waist with balloons* There! *Thumbs up* And now, i'm flying! *Flies up* WEEEE! Ok, guys, hold me! *Unfortunately, all balloons pops* Stampy: Uh-Oh! WAAAAH! *Falls on TorqueDawg, a ½ score to that, tho!* TorqueDawg: UGH! Not again! Stampy: Sorry! *Gets up before TorqueDawg is mad!* Stacy: You ok, Stampy? Stampy: Phew, yeah, fortunately! Thanks for asking, Stacy! Stacy: Np, but hey! I got an idea? Stampy: What? Stacy: Why not use the ladder on the ground? *Points at it, everybody else sees it too, now!* Stampy: Oh, *Facepalms* Why didn't i notice it before? *Shrugs* Stacy: Ok, so.... *Places ladder, then climbs upwards* Don't worry, guys! Cassie: *Peeks out of a bush* GASPS! Oh no, she won't! *Shoots a laser gun at the ladder, causing it to vanish, and Stacy fells on TorqueDawg, once again!* TorqueDawg: OOF! Everybody Else: Uh-Oh! TorqueDawg: >:/! *Gets up* THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL FALLING ON ME! THAT'S IT! I WILL CHOP THIS TREE DOWN! *TorqueDawg is VERY angry, so, he suddenly starts to chop it down, with an axe!* Sparklez: NO! TORQUEDAWG! WAIT! *TorqueDawg stops and looks at Sparklez, suddenly!* Sparklez: Listen, IF it falls, it either falls on you, OR causes them to die! TorqueDawg:.... Sigh, fine! I'll stop! No more falling on me then, ok? Sparklez: I promise! *Shakes TorqueDawg's hand* TorqueDawg: Ok, good! But still, HOW will we get them down, we tried everything? Everybody Else: Uh, eh, IDK! *Starts thinking* Stacy: Sigh, so, what if Cassie IS our only just hope left? Sparklez: Ok, fine, i get her.... Cassie: *Suddenly comes* Somebody said my name? Sparklez: CASSIE! What a coincidence, we was just thinking about you! Cassie: Well, what's up? Sparklez: *Points upwards!* Dan and Lizzie are stuck at the top of the giant tree! Cassie: Uh, and what do it have to do with me? Sparklez: Well, trust me, we tried EVERYTHING to get them back down, we failed to! Cassie: Uh... Everybody Else, including Sparklez, too: PLEASE? Cassie: Hm... *Looks at Winslow, he's sad at well* Winslow: <:(, Meow! Cassie: <:(, Sigh! Fine! I'll do it! *She suddenly starts to CLIMB up the tree, and manages to meet Dan and Lizzie up there* Ok, grab on me, i'll get you two back down, ok? *Both of them sits on her shoulders, and Cassie is safely putting both of them back down on the ground, again!* Cassie: I DID IT! Everybody, Including Cassie!: ^^! YAY! Dan and Lizzie: WAIT A MINUTE! Dan: Cassie, why did ya manage to climb up and down, ya said ya tried before, but couldn't do it, btw! Lizzie: YEAH? Now, ya even left the ladder, now it is gone, and now, ya came back, what is wrong, Cassie? Can ya explain this to us, please? Cassie: Well, I'll... Uh-Oh! Gulp! *Sweats and slowly walks backwards* Yeah, ya see, it's... *She bumps into TorqueDawg, causing her to fall on him* Both: OOF! Everybody Else: O_O, UH-OH! Cassie: Huh? O_O... Hey? TorqueDawg: >:/, GRRRRR! *Punches Cassie so hard, she flies away in the distance!* Cassie: WAAAAAH! *Is flying away in the distance! The Distance is FAR away in the sky!* TorqueDawg: NOW, WHO'S NEXT? Everybody Else: ._. Uuuhh..... Dan: Not me, or Lizzie, we continue to... Ya know? Lizzie: Yeah... *They walks away, holding each other's hands* Sparklez: I'll gotta go, doing videos! *Leaves* Winslow: Meow! *Leaves as well!* Stampy: And i'll... Uh, *Scratches his head as he looks at Stacy, she looks at him, too!* Stacy: :), What? Hm, what? Stampy: What? Yeah, wanna hang out with me? Stacy: Sure, Stampy! I'll love to do it! *Love music starts playing, until it turns out that TorqueDawg is using the radio!* TorqueDawg: XD, HAH! HAH! Stampy, and Stacy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Stampy and Stacy: SHUT UP, TORQUEDAWG! TorqueDawg: All Right, you two asked for it... GRAAAAH! *Crashes at the camera screen* D'OH! *He faints, as the screen falls down too, and we see Stampy and Stacy walking away, holding hands like if they was in love!* *Text says "THE END!"* *End Credits is playing!* *End of Part 3 and Episode!* Category:Blog posts